


Когда надежды нет

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Он всё ещё зачем-то жив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Когда надежды нет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF IronWinter 2019.

Так странно, когда у тебя вроде бы есть рука, но ты всё ещё чувствуешь ту, другую.

Та рука осталась в прошлом, утерянная, как и его воспоминания. Вместе со всеми надеждами и планами на жизнь. У него же были планы на жизнь? Должны были быть.

Впрочем, воспоминания-то к нему понемногу возвращаются, обрывочные, размытые. Рябь на воде. Застывшие лица убитых вперемежку с улыбающимися лицами родных, друзей, девушек... Стива. Этого человека он почему-то помнит чётче всего. Его образ, как игла, сшивает лоскуты памяти, помогая собрать осколки личности воедино.

Вторая вещь, которую он помнит отчётливее прочих — метка. Странный вензель, разломанный пополам, как сама его жизнь. Символ человека, с которым ему так и не довелось встретиться. Человека, которого он, вероятно, так никогда и не узнает.

Баки касается предплечья в том месте, где сейчас вызывающе красуется алая звезда Советов, а раньше шершаво щекотал пальцы символ его связи с кем-то далеким, но уже заранее родным.

Он потерял всё: свою руку, свою метку, свою жизнь, свою память и самого себя. Иногда он думает, есть ли вообще смысл в том, чтобы продолжать барахтаться.

***  
Стив — упрямец, он всегда это знал. Впрочем, кажется, коса нашла на камень: в глазах Старка те же твёрдость и непоколебимая уверенность в своей правоте. Упрямый осёл, который не хочет видеть правды у себя под носом. Они же работали вместе, неужели он совсем не знает Стива? Если Стив за что-то дерётся, значит — это то, за что стоит драться.

Поэтому он со Стивом до конца.

И каким же сюрпризом для него становится, когда Железный Человек приходит к ним на помощь. И ещё удивительнее, как Стив легко ему верит. Верит, что это не уловка, не ловушка. Баки опускает ствол, но не спускает глаз.

А потом всё летит к чертям: суперсолдаты оказываются убиты, никакой Гидры нет и в помине, а в глазах его лучшего друга — смятение, неуверенность и… вина.

Когда Старк нападает, он — на один короткий миг — думает, стоит ли его жизнь того, чтобы за неё бороться? И всё же дерётся, защищая то немногое, что ему осталось. И только не может понять, почему каждый удар даётся с таким трудом.

Наверное, ему просто тяжело сражаться с человеком, которого Стив, несмотря ни на что, считает своим другом.

***  
Кажется, он только что смотрел на пыль, в которую превращаются его руки, а уже в следующий миг он стоит в каком-то странном месте и слышит отчаянно-неверящее "Бак?.." Объятия у Стива медвежьи.

Старк стоит неподалёку, смотрит безразлично и выглядит бесконечно усталым. Они все — и Стив, и Наташа, и Брюс Беннер, и полковник Роудс — выглядят так, будто Ад пешком прошли, но почему-то именно от Старка он никак не может отвести взгляда.

***  
Рука барахлит. Он угробил уже три кружки, пульт от телевизора и смеситель. После того как пришлось укрощать фонтан и ликвидировать потоп, Стив в ультимативной форме велел ему пойти к Старку.

Это логично. Старк — инженер, обеспечивает Мстителей амуницией и техникой, примирился со Стивом. Только на него смотрит сумрачными, тёмными глазами.

Баки не понимает, в чём дело, но он словно раздваивается в присутствии Старка: не может перестать смотреть на него, слушать его, подмечать детали. И вместе с тем ему так невыносимо находиться рядом.

Но сорванный смеситель — это серьёзно, поэтому он собирает волю в кулак и идёт в мастерскую. Двери открываются, Старк подходит его встретить, а Баки в одно мгновение познает агонию, какой не чувствовал даже в обнуляющем кресле: ослепительное счастье сбывшейся мечты и одновременно крах всех надежд.

На левом плече Тони Старка — разломанный пополам вензель.

— Ну, чего застыл, Холодное Сердце? Давай чинить, что сломано.


End file.
